The present invention generally relates to exercise systems, and more particularly, to an upper body toning device.
Exercises devices for developing and toning the upper body typically use, for example, static handles in a fixed position. For example, chin up bars may employ straight bars bolted to a door frame or against a wall surface. The hand grip on a chin up bar can be either over hand or under hand and the hands may be spaced either closer together or farther apart. However, the resistance always remains the body weight of the person sans any additional weight tied to the user.
Other devices my include resistance bands that are hand held with ends pulled apart. This may be effective for movement that pulls away however offers no development for movement that opposes inward forces. Moreover, hand held bands may be difficult to balance when held.
Other more complex equipment may use pulley systems that require different pulleys and handles for each type of exercise performed.
As can be seen, there is a need for an exercise device that can be fixedly mounted while providing inward pushed muscle resistance. There is also a need for a device that can provide adjustability in the handles to allow different angles of attacking muscle development.